el jardin de los lirios muertos
by inferum aleatori
Summary: la historia antes de que james conociera a lily el que le hizo cambiar lo que ha sirius se le olvido contarle a harry sobre su padre.


Secretos y luna llena:

El expreso de Hogwarts se puso en marcha justo cuando los últimos alumnos subían.

Sirius Black y James Potter respiraban agitadamente mientras buscaban un compartimiento vacío:

El tren esta lleno amigo, creo que deberíamos desistir y buscar a Quejicus así al menos nos podremos divertir por el camino.

Compartir viaje con Snape déjalo Sirius prefiero quedarme en tierra. – replico Remus Lupin llegando por detrás.

Hombre lunático que tal te va la vida??

Voy tirando.

Canuto lunático aquí hay uno vacío. – les interrumpió James internándose en el ultimo vagón.

Ya estaban acomodados y charlando animadamente cuando de la nada surgieron dos figuras femeninas.

La mas mayor se llamaba Sherezade Alins y cursaba 6º con los merodeadores. La otra era conocida como Mai Cooper, estaba en 4º curso y tenia muy mal carácter además de una gran habilidad para ligar fue esta ultima la primera en hablar:

Potter, Lupin ¿cómo estáis?

Muy bien y tu??

Mairyth Cooper yo también existo¡¡¡.- dijo un muy molesto Sirius.

A si? Yo creia q eras un espejismo cariño ¿cómo estas?-pregunta a James pasando olímpicamente de sirius

Estabamos mejor antes de que tu llegaras.-salta sirius

Pues os jodeis

Mira para empezar que coño hacéis aquí.-vuelve a saltar black

Como que hacemos aquí, cielo el tren es de todo y podemos estar donde nos de la realisima gana.

Mairyth Cooper, mocosa inmud... – pero Sirius no pudo continuar ya que un conjuro le dio de lleno.

Pero que le has hecho a mi amigo psicópata.

Grito james a la vez que se precipitaba hacia el lugar donde hasta hacia unos momentos se encontraba su amigo y ahora solo había una serpiente blanco azulada.

Solo le puse un poquitin mas guapo.

Anda Mai devuelve a nuestro queridísimo chucho roñoso a la normalidad.

Ante ese comentario Remus perdió el poco color que poseía, james quedo petrificado y la serpiente se estremeció visiblemente en el asiento.

Las chicas se echaron a reír ruidosa y tiránicamente al ver la reacción de los merodeadores y tras un conjunto movimiento de varita desaparecieron.

Remus, james y un ya humano Sirius miraban con temor una carta negra que había aparecido en el regazo de este ultimo. Finalmente fue Remus el que hablo:

Deberíamos abrirla no creéis. – pregunto dudoso.

James no contesto y Sirius simplemente abrio el sobre con manos temblorosas dentro había un papelito igualmente negro y escrito solo tenia una frase:

**" mañana es luna llena remusin." Sherezade y Mairyth.**

Después de leerlo el papel se incendio chamuscando los dedos de Sirius que lo sujetaba.

Canuto y cornamenta se miraron a la vez que un sonoro golpe les indicaba que lunático acababa de perder el conocimiento.

James fue el primero en actuar cogiendo a su amigo y tumbándolo en el asiento donde hacia unos momentos se había encontrado las chicas.

Como crees que se habran enterado??- pregunto Sirius

No tengo ni idea - contesto james a la vez que buscaba algo en su desordenado baul.

Que buscas?

James no contesto dedicándose únicamente a seguir buscando.

aquí esta – exclamo james tras haber vaciado casi el contenido completo del baul.

¿qué es?

Un calendario lunar y... o no¡¡¡ las niñatas esas tenian razon mañana es luna llena

Vamos cornamenta tampoco es para tanto

Te equivocas Sirius por que si esas dos locas lo saben no tenemos la seguridad de que no lo sepa alguien mas.

Mira Potter no me toques la pelotas ...

no eres mi tipo

... estas insinuando que nos tendremos que quedar toda la noche en la casa de los gritos.- continuo Sirius sin hacer caso al comentario de su amigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro vagón.

Mairyth Y Sherezade se reian como dos locas:

viste la cara que pusieron

no me fije pero tu te as dado cuenta de lo wapo k esta james preocupado.

Que?????¡¡¡¡¡¡

No en serio.

Dios shere es un merodeador "**UN CIERVO CORNUDO, UN MUJERIEGO..."**

Para que ya se lo que es, pero también se como esta (cara de pervertida total).

Mira cielo de ese tipo aparte de sexo no t conviene na de na

De ilusiones también se vive no??

Pues sueña chocho sueña- suspiro mai y dando por finalizada la conversación fue a buscar a cierto slitheryn .

El primer dia en howarts paso lento y aburrido sobre todo para 4 personas que esperaban impacientes la llegada de la noche.

james he pensado que esta noche podriamos acercarnos al lago.

No se canuto...

Bueno en fin piénsatelo.

¡Veo que no os interesa nada como se legalizan los animagos hoy en dia!-les grito McGonagal mientras estos solo se limitaban a asentir y pedir perdon

* * *

Horas mas tarde en el bosque prohibido:

Sirius al menos podriamos inspeccionar los alrededores no? – pregunto james.

De acuerdo

Debemos darnos prisa – dijo de pronto una voz chillona.

Peter tiene razon lunático ya se esta transfomando

Una vez encerrado al licantropo echaron una ojeada al bosque y tras no haber encontrado nada excepto una manda de unicornios le dejaron salir.

Aquella noche los merodeadores se fueron a la cama bastante cansados y con un mal presentimiento pero ni siquiera se podrían imaginar lo que se les venia encima

Aun así no todos tuvieron una mala noche:

Por que en otra parte del castillo mas concretamente debajo del castillo habia dos personas que se divertían... sin magia.

Lucius malfoy era un muchacho atractivo pero carente de sentimientos y con una extraña percepción del bien y el mal.

Solo se sabia de una persona por la que pudiera llegar a sentir un minimo aprecio Mairyth Cooper.

vamos malfoy eso es todo lo que sabes hacer susurro mai – así no me estraña que no te comas ni un rosco.

Ahora mismo te estoy devorando a ti – replico el rubio mientras un gemido de la chica le indicaba que tenia razon.

Lucius y Mairyth eran amantes desde que la chica había descubierto que el slitheryn podia ser bastante complaciente en la cama. En ese momento malfoy se encontraba sobre ella mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos se unian a la perfeccion. Cuando de pronto mai hizo rodar al chico quedando sobre el y besándole lentamente el cuello bajando por su pecho hasta posar su lengua sobre el miembro del slitheryn que intentaba ahogar sus propios gemidos mientras la pelirroja le demostraba que no era una bendita y que ella tambien tenia ciertos... "trucos". Pero malfoy q tampoko era un santo y tambien poseia experiencia le volvio a dar la vuelta a la tortilla y se puede decir q la lengua de la mitica serpiente de slytherin hizo q mai disfrutara tanto q la hiciera "irse"

Hasta que al "irse" en la cara de malfoy volvio a la posición inicial disfruntando todo lo que una chica puede disfrutar de 22 cm de placer. (n/a yo creo que esto deberían leerlo los pekes de la casa)

A la mañana siguiente mai fue la primera en despertar y vistiéndose a toda prisa fue en busca de Sherezade que la esperaba con material para hacer temblar a tres griffindors.

* * *

Otra vez?- pregunto shrezade al ver la cara de viciada de su amiga mai

Pero shere tu no saves lo que es eso-dijo esta con una cara en la que se podian leer intenciones de volver a las mazmorras de slytherin.

Ya... bueno vamos a prepararlo todo no?

Venga si... nos vamos a divertir con los "merodeadores- esto ultimo lo dijo como mofándose de ellos

Una vez hechos todos los preparativos por "casualidad" las dos chicas se encontraron con los merdeadores

Potter Lupin Black queremos hablar con ustedes – dijeron las dos chicas a la vez.

¿qué quieres Cooper no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías?

Muy bien cariño porque vamos a jugar al yo no

Y una mierda si piensas que voy a jugar contigo ya te puedes morir ahí esperando.

No te quedara mas remedio guapo al menos si aprecias tu secreto- dicho esto se alejo dejando a los chicos en ascuas y con otro sobrecito negro.

Algun dia hablaran y dejaran de escribir cartitas porque es que estoy hasta los cojones de los putos sobres..

Oye canuto tu sabes jugar al yo no – le interrumpió james

Yo?? que va por que

Porque creo que vamos a tener que jugar una partidita- y sin decir nada mas le paso el sobre a Sirius que saco su contenido que consistia en un par de fotos que lo mostraban a ellos dos transformándose y a Remus en forma de licantropo, después solo había una notita.

"**si no quereis que esto salga mañana en todos el Profeta hoy a las 12:00 en la sala de astromia no traigais a nadie mas. **

**Besos wapos ¡¡¡**

**Sherezade y Mairyth **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hola a todos que os parecio. **

**Se que es cortito y un poco chungo pero tranqui que el k viene va a estar mejor. Lo subiere de aki a dos dias mientras tanto dejar un rewiev porfi si solo hay que darle al botoncito ese de ahí abajo ese tan mono que pone Go **

**Bueno espero que os hayais reido porque eso es lo que pretendo que mientras esteis leyendo os descojoneis (pretendo demasiado no? Jeje) bueno yo aviso no todo va a ser cachondeo tan bien va a ver una parte mas seria pero no mucho lo siento pero es que la seriedad no es lo mio xdd. **

**Se despide hasta dentro de poco:**

**Inferum Aleatori**


End file.
